Fun at The Lake
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Based on DJgames, pictures on dA called "HeatherxCourtney's Back Side of a Sierra I and II" as Heather and Courtney have some fun on the back of the truck at the lake. I give DJgames 100% Credit for the inspiration and I thank him very, very much. Rated M for Sexual Content and Language...ENJOY!


Fun at The Lake

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content and Language. This is based off a series of two pictures from DJgames on DeviantArt called "HeatherxCourtney's Back Side of Sierra I" and "HeatherxCourtney's Back Side of Sierra II" as I asked DJgames for his permission to do a lemon based on these pics and he let me. So I am giving him credit for it, ENJOY DJgames and ENJOY everyone else!**

 **P.S. This story takes place after the sexy photoshoot.**

Former Team Amazon members Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, and Cody were enjoying their summer as they decided to go to St. Louis Missouri for a week, but they decided to stop at a lake 140 Miles away from Saint Louis Missouri and they were at a place called Shawnee National Forest as they were in Herod, Illinois as Cody, Sierra, and Gwen decided to walk a trail while Heather and Courtney sporting sunglasses and bikinis might I add, decided to just kick back and relax at the lake as they were getting tans on the back of a Sierra's truck which was ironically a 2017 GMC Sierra 1500 and it was Red.

"Ahhhh..." Both of them sighed in relaxation and in bliss.

"That photoshoot was kind of fun wasn't it?" Heather asked Courtney.

"It was fun, it was fun to be sexy a bit and sport our bikinis." Courtney responded back.

"Well, it's nice to get away from everyone and just be with our team for a bit." Heather said in agreement.

"So, what's new?" Heather asked her.

"Well, Gwen and I reconciled after the infamous "Sundae Muddy Sundae" incident when I betrayed Gwen with my elimination list from All-Stars and we're friends again." Courtney answered Heather.

"Good for you, I watched you and Gwen during all-stars and the chemistry was good, stinks that you two didn't get together." Heather said to Courtney.

"I know, but Gwen is done with romance for a while and I am trying to focus on law-" Courtney said before she was interrupted by Heather's soft lips planting a tongue kiss inside of the former Counselor in Training's mouth unexpectedly.

Courtney on the other hand, felt so stunned and shocked in a funny way. Heather's lips were so sweet like cherry-flavored cotton candy. One the flavor touched your lips, you have no choice but to become so addicted to the taste. Courtney could feel the taste go right inside her body.

In an instant, Courtney wrapped her arms right around Heather and cocked her head to the side, which made them deepened the soft french kiss they were quite enduring. It felt so hot. It felt so heavy. And in a twist of fate, the hot kiss they we're sharing felt so right.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Courtney moaned as she felt Heather's tongue go deep inside her. It was amazing that Heather was definitely an awesome kisser. Then Courtney retaliated by inserting her tongue inside hers. Courtney's tongue felt so slick and it felt so long it was like an eel was sliding right inside her sweet bubble-gum flavored mouth. Their hands were rubbing each other's waists and caressing each other's soft and smooth skin. Their whole entire body heat made their whole tongue make-out session feel like reality and fantasy put together. Too bad nobody was here to see this experience and then they stopped and they panted for a second.

"Wow." Courtney said to Heather.

"I know." Heather replied back.

"How did you get so good like that?" Courtney asked her.

"Making out with Alejandro, having sex with him and I had a sexy encounter with Gwen during an All-Stars afterparty a few years ago, she was good. I recommend her if I were you." Heather said before she stripped Courtney of her sunglasses, and of her bikini entirely revealing her tanned and mocha-skinned body, her shapely tanned gams, and her her plump 34 DD Breasts.

"You look perfect." Heather said to Courtney.

"Thank you." Courtney replied back as she stripped Heather of her dark red bikini, and her sunglasses revealing her 36 DD chest.

"Wow, looking good." Courtney complimented Heather.

"Thanks, now just enjoy." Heather said as she then kissed right down to Courtney's neck and then to her right nipple in which Heather's tongue was rubbing around it slowly and gently. She started making small, tiny, vibrating licks just to make them erect.

"Oooooooh... fuck yes! Ohhhhh..." Courtney cooed and moaned as Heather's vibrating tongue had finally made her right nipple erect. It was on to the left nipple then.

Heather's tongue went on the attack once again. Her tongue rolling all the way around her soon-to-be-erect nipple. Those tongue techniques from the queenbee herself was just so untouchable and so unstoppable. She performed tornadoes and doughnuts all around her left boob. Finally several licks later, her left nipple was finally erected. Heather soon separated from her with a sexual and evil smirk on her face.

"Mmmmmmm... bend over for me now." Heather smiled evilly to Courtney as the former Counselor-in-Training was just begging for more.

"Show me what you got, queen bee." Courtney said as she got on top of the truck and bended over.

"I will." Heather smirked back as she approached Courtney in the doggie-style manner.

But instead of thrusting into her, Heather had other ideas. She took two of her mostly polished fingers and started to plunge right into Courtney's bright pink slit. Like a car slowly backing out and pulling in the driveway, that's what Heather was doing with her fingers. Just backing out and pulling right inside Courtney's sugar walls. Heather started taking it slow and easy feeling her fingers unclean by her Courtney's sweet pollinated flower.

"Ooooooooh, Heather... Mmmmmmm..." Courtney moaned lightly as she could feel an inch of Heather's fingers twirl around and plunge inside her. With every charge and every rub, Courtney's moans began to squeal a little more loudly than ever. But to add to the amusement, Heather's tongue also touched her slit which caused Courtney to squeal through the double pleasure. Her tongue kept on going in the motorboat way with her fingers pulling in and out of her fast enough.

"Ohhh... OHHHHHHHHH, FUUUUUCK!" Courtney moaned and screamed in pleasure

"MmmmmmmMMMMMMM..." Heather muffled as her tongue was shoved deep inside the C.I.T's pink flower, just having her tongue pollinate all around it. That sent such sexual shockwaves right inside Courtney. Her fingers went fast. Courtney's slit kept being massaging and rubbed on for a good few minutes. Through every twinge and every shock, Courtney started to reach pre-cum, but she wasn't ready to explode just yet.

Heather soon broke out of her as Courtney looked back at her and her sexy Asian form. They decided to share a kiss yet again. The kind of kiss that always felt so orgasmic to them at the least. Their tongues swimming around looking for openings to make them moan slightly loud as possible. Both Heather and Courtney weren't never holding each other back, put pushing each other's tongues onto one another just to see who can reign dominance.

But as soon as they were kissing, Heather's hand went down into Courtney's groin region, just touching her soon-pollinated flower once again and rubbing gently, making Courtney squeal like Minnie Mouse. Strangely enough, Courtney had put her hand through Heather's already hot wet groin and gently rubbing it as well. This was gonna bring a heart-stopping sensation that would shake the truck itself as Courtney got down back to the back of the truck while they kept rubbing each other.

"Oooooh, rub me harder..." Courtney moaned sweetly to Heather forcing her to finger her intensely.

"Rub meee harder...!" Heather moaned gently as well, forcing Courtney to counterattack her by rubbing the former C.I.T's fine pink slit as well. This was gonna be a back and forth battle with someone 'coming' out on top.

Harder taps and motioned rubs made both of their chances of moaning orgasmically all over the hot spring full blown 10 out of 10. Both of their fingers kept on banging each other's pink flowers for as seconds grew past. They even kissed harder, trying to contain their earth-shaking moans from being heard around the world. Both girls tried to contain themselves from going way over the edge, but it was to no avail. After seconds of rubbing, fingering and banging each other's clit's with their hands, the exploding was about to begin.

"Ohhhhh, make me cum... make me cum... MAKE ME CUUUUUM!" Courtney shouted orgasmically.

"OhhhHHHHHH... I'M CUMMING TOO!" Heather shouted orgasmically as well, and with one final rub...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

That one final rub forced Heather and Courtney to finally cum into each other's fingers and hands over and over again. Their beautifully sculpted hands now had their whole entire love juices covered all over it. It kept going on for another minute until they both finally took a breather. No one knew it was so intense in their life. A strange lesbian sex session all around in the back of the truck. It was the first time that they ever had girl-on-girl sex as the two former teammates looked at each other.

"That was a fun time we just had at the lake." Heather said to Courtney.

"I know right?" Courtney replied back as they shared a soft kiss.

"You climax really good." Heather said to Courtney.

"Thanks, so do you...so about Gwen, yes or no?" Courtney replied and asked Heather.

"First off, thanks...secondly about Gwen, not yet because you two are taking a break for a while let's see where your friendship takes you." Heather told Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney said as they cleaned up themselves, the back of the truck, put their bikinis and sunglasses back on.

"Well should we tell them about this or keep it a secret?" Courtney asked Heather.

"Keep it a secret, just for now at least." Heather answered her.

"Okay." Courtney said as they got tanned up, and put theor beach chairs back down and resumed tanning until Gwen, Sierra, and Cody returned from their walk.

 **I HOPE DJgames enjoys this fanfic just like I know everyone else will.**

 **I give DJgames 100% credit for the inspiration and I would like to thank him once again.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
